katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Notes
' ' New in 2019: '' '' Are You There, Brown Bear? iNaturalist Project by Mike Fitz, Project Curator Click the link above to learn more and join the iNaturalist Project curated by Mike Fitz 'Daily Recaps of Bearcam and Brooks Camp Events for 2019:' Recaps for each day, including relevant photos, videos, and other submissions can be found by clicking the dates below: (Note: Links to daily pages will be added as those pages are created throughout the season.) '2019 Season Highlights Videos:' 'Fishing Brooks Falls 2019' Deanna Dittloff (aka deelynnd) created this video of bears fishing at Brooks Falls during the 2019 season.: 'The Lastest Genetics Study Information Available from KNP&P Staff:' The following is the lastest information we have available from current & former KNP&P staff regarding past & present genetics studies on the bears that are known to use / previously use the Brooks River. We are awaiting 2018 and 2019 season information from Ranger Michael Saxton or other KNP&P staff. This list was last updated on July 17, 2018 at 00:56 AKDT by LTC. The details obtained to create the chart below were obtained partially from the sources that are linked below the 3 photos below : GENETICS STUDY OF BROOKS RIVER BEARS LTC CHART LAST UPDATED 2018.7.17 00.56 01 of 03.JPG GENETICS STUDY OF BROOKS RIVER BEARS LTC CHART LAST UPDATED 2018.7.17 00.56 02 of 03.JPG GENETICS STUDY OF BROOKS RIVER BEARS LTC CHART LAST UPDATED 2018.7.17 00.56 03 of 03.JPG 2005 & 2006: RANGER TAMARA OLSON, KNP&P WILDLIFE BIOLOGIST STUDY INFO ~ SPECIAL THANKS TO RANGER JEANNE FOR PROVIDING THIS INFORMATION!! 2016: GENETICS STUDY BLOG w/LIST OF BEARS DARTED 2016.10.18 2017: LIST OF BEARS DARTED FROM RANGER DAVE COMMENT 2017.11.09 Add here FOR USE WHEN ADDING INDIVIDUAL'S BROOKS CAMP TRIP PHOTOGRAPHS TO THE BEARCAM WIKI: Permission to use photographs on the bearcam wiki: Cam viewer and annual Brooks Camp visitor ryan009 Please request ryan009's permission prior to using his photographs! ''Only use links! 2019.07.06 trip 2018.07.03 trip 2017.07.09 trip Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears ) ''Please request Bonnie Hankins' (aka NutsBoutBears) permission prior to using her photographs! : 2017 Trip to Brooks Camp (7/23/2017 was one of her days ther e) : 2019 Trip to Brooks Camp (September 13, 2019 - September 16, 2019) : 2020 Trip to Brooks Camp (Need dates) : 2021 Trip to Brooks Camp (August) Carrie59 Please request carrie59's permission prior to using her photographs! : September 2019 Trip to Brooks Camp (September 8, 2019 & September 10, 2019 were 2 of those dates) ElaineDE / ElaineInDE: : Request Elaine's permission for each individual photograph / group of photographs she shares. She has granted permission for individual comments where she has shared her July 2017 photographs, but has not granted blanket permission for all of her photographs to be used. A link to the comment granting permission for each photograph / group of photographs is included each time Elaine grants permission. Please request ElaineDE's permission prior to using her photographs! (Need each specific comment to link on the word permission) Holly Sweet (Sad Bear): Please request Holly Sweet's permission prior to using her 480 Otis photograph! Izzy52 Please request Izzy52's permission prior to using her photographs! (to LTC) Please request Izzy52's permission prior to using her photographs! '' (to Mazey) : August 9, 2019 & August 10, 2019 Trip to Brooks Camp Kacko & Goof_n ''Please request Kacko & Goof_n's permission prior to using their photographs! : August 2, 2019 - August 5, 2019 trip to Brooks Camp Kara Stenberg: (Works for Brooks Lodge 2012 - 2019) Please request Kara Stenberg's permission prior to using her photographs! : Note: Kara Stenberg's permission was provided directly to LTC and Anna-Marie Gantt. Lesleezee: Please request Lesleezee's permission prior to using her photographs! Lovethebears / Lovethebears1 (Lori) : 2019 Brooks Camp Trip July 9, 2019 - July 12, 2019 Please request Lori's (aka Lovethebears) permission prior to using her photographs! Melissa Freels: Please request Melissa Freels' permission prior to using her photographs! Naomi Boak / 2019 Season NPS Photos / 2019 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak: Permission to use her NPS photos posted on the bearcam comments ''' "Just assume that all my photos are credited NPS Photo/N. Boak. Some won't be, but that's okay. And yes, if I post here, you can always use on the Wiki. I'm not possessive as long as the photos are credited as above." KATMAI CONSERVANCY RANGER NAOMI BOAK 2019 SEASON NPS PHOTOS PERMISSION TO ADD TO WIKI 2020.01.26 02.12.JPG NW Bear Love 92~ ''Update: On 2/13/2010 NWBearLove92 gave their permission to add any of their photos to the Bearcam Wikipedia. '''''Please request NWBearLove92's permission prior to using any of their photohgraphs! 274 Overflow & 480 Otis photos only Please request NW Bear Love 92's permission prior to using their photographs of 480 Otis! Please request NW Bear Love 92's permission prior to using their photographs of 274 Overflow! Ratna Narayan: Please request Ratna Narayan's permission prior to using her photographs! : September 14, 2018 - September 17, 2018 Trip to Brooks Camp RiverPA: (Welcome to add any of her photographs on her flickr to the Bearcam wiki pages ) Please request Lee's (aka RiverPA ) permission prior to using her photographs ! : Lee's September 2017 Flickr album link : Lee's June 2018 Flickr album link : Lee's September 2018 Flickr album link Ron & Linda Klein (Kacko's Brother & Sister-In-Law) (July 2015 trip to Brooks Camp) Please request Ron & Linda Klein's permission prior to using their photographs! Scooch : Please request Scooch's permission prior to using her photographs! ''(to LTC) ''Please request Scooch's permission prior to using her photographs! ' ''(to Mazey) : September 14, 2019 - September 18, 2019 Trip to Brooks Camp TDown: Please request TDown's permission prior to using their photographs! Truman Everts Please request Truman Everts' permission prior to using his photographs! : 2016 Trip to Brooks Camp July 16, 2016 - July 21, 2016 : 2017 Trip to Brooks Camp June 24, 2017 - July 8, 2017 : 2018 Trip to Brooks Camp June 24, 2018 - July 8, 2018 : 2019 Trip to Brooks Camp June 24, 2019 - July 8, 2019